Talk:Days of the Week (Phrase)
'DNI TY Ž DENA / TYDENA ' from Proponovane Slova: *'ponedelek' *'vtorek' *'sreda' *'četvrtek' *'petek' *'sobota' *'nedelja, nedelek' 24 November at 20:08 Мартин Чудек likes this. #50 of 52 #Steeven Radzikowski SJ = Slovianski Friday at 01:00 · #Jan van Steenbergen Ne treba glåsovati medžu končinami -ek, -ok, -ak, ibo vse sut tojų samojų končinojų (RU BE UK SK MK -ok, PL SB CZ SL -ek, SH -ak, BG -ъk). Slovjanski vsegda slědi množinstvu, za to imamo -ok, takože, kogda vzhodnoslovjanski jezyki imajut -nik v tom slučaju. A soglåsim, že "nedělok" je nonsens. Friday at 06:28 · #Vitold Rozsvícený Pondělí, úterý se říká spisovně Friday at 07:37 · #Vitold Rozsvícený pondělek,úterek-to jsou jen takové hovorové varianty Friday at 07:38 · #Siriso Masri Imaje slovianski nepevne O i A pri deklinaciji substantivъ? Friday at 09:47 · #Steeven Radzikowski ‎.. Vitolde, Nu, sejčas imamo dve različne "oficialne" formy dla dnov** tyždena - novoslovienskij (NS) i slovianski (SJ)* Seja tabela je, aby izbrati jednoju obyčajnoju formoju pravopisanja. *SJ = Slovianski (a ne "SL", jerbo "SL" = slovenščina/slovenački) **dnov - hmmmm...... Friday at 10:41 · #Jan van Steenbergen Ponedělòk, vtoròk, srėda, četvŕtòk, pętòk, sųbota, neděľa (NMS) Friday at 12:06 · #Jan van Steenbergen ò = ъ, a pisanje toj bukvy je kvestija flavorizaciji: kak už napisal jesm, "o" v vzhodnoslovjanskom, v slovačskom i v makedonskom, "e" v poľskom, češskom i slovenskom, "a" v srbohrvatskom. Važno je to, že "e" je možlivo jedino v językah, gdě "e" iz definiciji je tvrdo, inače zvųčilo by "ponjedjeljek", čo v nikakom języku ne je pravilno. Friday at 12:13 · #Vojtěch Merunka E jest tv'rde, ne? Russka netočnost E=Ě ne jest naš problem. Friday at 15:06 · #Jan van Steenbergen To je naš problem, tomu že Rusy sut 45% Slovjanov. Kromě togo, v poľskom takože E > Ě. Poľsko tvrdo E odpověda russkomu, srbskomu ili bulgarskomu E jedino v cudžih slovah. V slovjanskih slovah vsegda je odpovědnikom silnogo Ъ. Uvaga, ibo Ъ sliva sę s E jedino v češskom i slovenskom (14 milionov ľudi), s Ь ješče v srbohrvatskom (19 milionov). Za to u 209 milionov ľudi silno Ъ sliva sę s O. Friday at 17:25 · #Adrian Kaźmierski Ja даљеj мыслим же ове слова "Чътвъртък" (Četvartek/Četvertek/Četvortek/-ok/-ak) и "Пѣтък" (Pietek/Piatek/-ok/-ak) су разумљиви дља бољшoстї людiеj од "Чътвртък" и "Пeтък" Friday at 19:17 · #Vojtěch Merunka samo jedna mala informacija. Ne miešajte tri zvuky: nasal ѧ ę mekke ѣ = ě = ie (jatj) ʲe ligaturu я = ia = j+a ʲa. Najbolšij problem jest nasal. Različni moderni jezyky jego transformujut na ie ili ia. Ja myslim, že nam jest treba držeti etymologiju. Čiselnik 5 bieše s nasalom, ne možeme imati PIETEK ni PIATEK. Jest to PĘTEK i jest pytanije, jako transformovati nasal. Dobre razrešenije jest PETEK. (podobno jako slovo JEZYK itd.) Saturday at 00:24 · #Adrian Kaźmierski PIĘTEK => PIETEK/PIATEK Ѣ = JA/JE (npr. l'eto/l'ato, sviet/sviat, itd.) Saturday at 00:33 · #Adrian Kaźmierski V Pol'ski takže jest slovo "piątek" (transformacija staroslovienskogo slova piętъk). Język --> Jezyk/Jazyk Piętъk --> Pietъk/Piatъk (taksamo: 5= pięt' = piet'/piat') Saturday at 00:42 ·Like #Jan van Steenbergen Treba skazati, že v množinstvě językov staroslovjansko Ę je mękko: tak je v vzhodnoslovjanskih językah, v poľskom i v srbolužičskom, a takože mnogokråtno v češskom i slovačskom. Razvitje råzni sę od E. Treba dodati, že kogda možno, dľa Poľakov lěpěj pisati "Ę", togda prinajmeněj znajųt, že je to nosovy zvųk; znamo už, že Poľaki ne poznavajųt avtomatično, že PET = 5 i BUDU = będę. Saturday at 01:24 · #Vojtěch Merunka Jane, pravda je, že staroslovjanske Ę jest v niejakih slovah mekke (napr. 5=pjať, pět, ...), no pomnij, že v drugih slovah jest A ili E ili Ä. Ne jest možno prosto kazati, že vsi Ę v vsih staroslovienskih slovah sut dnes 100% mekki jako je. Saturday at 01:36 · #Vojtěch Merunka I da, v naučnem MS jest dobre pisati Ę. Ja preferuju etymologične pravopisanije. Saturday at 01:37 · #Vojtěch Merunka Staroslovienske 5 ne imalo jotaciju. Bylo to PĘT, ne PIĘT. Saturday at 01:39 · #Steeven Radzikowski ‎.. Gospody, Ne jesem jezikoznaveca. Ja velme malo znam o jezykoznanju. Ja znam, že jestvujut dve medžuslovjanske versiji "dni tyždena" - novoslovienska i slovianska versiji. Želam, že imamo jedna oficialna versija - iz kojego vsaki pisatel' može izbrati svoje vlastno flavorizacije. Nadalej, jerbo (PMSM-IMHO) naš medžuslovjanski jezyk jest taki jezyk, ktory jest napisany a ne govoreny, ne vidim nekaki-bud' trebovanje, aby argumentovati li "-IE-" jest dobrejša ortographija než "-E-". Kogdy ja vidim slovo "ponedElek" - ja možem izgovoriti bukva "E" ili kak ruska kirilica bukva "-Е-" (tj: južna "JE") ili kak ruska kirilica bukva "-Э-" (tj: južna "E"). Nehaj držati to prostše, ne? Saturday at 01:50 · #Adrian Kaźmierski Odkuda ty to hъčeš znać, že nie byla jotizacija? Može nie bylo v cerkvenoslovienskim, aľe nie možeš skazać, že znaš staroslovienskogo ^^ Saturday at 01:53 · #Vojtěch Merunka hehe, i otkuda ty znaješ, že jotacija byla? Ja imam različne lingivstične knigy - korpus velkomoravskego staroslovienskego jezyka iz IX vieka. Jest to informacija iz glagolskeho literarnego materijala. V glagolice jest jasne grafične razlišenije medžu Ę i IĘ. Crkvenoslovienskij jezyk jest mnogo mladejšij i imaje mnogo rusizmov. I takože kyrillica miešaje Ę i IĘ. Saturday at 02:02 · *Steeven Radzikowski ‎.. LINGUISTICS - (noun) MS > jezykoznanje ili jezykovedstvo (suggestions) ru = языкознание be = мовазнаўства uk = мовознавство pl = językoznawstwo cs = jazykověda sk = jazykoveda sl = jezikoslovje hr = jezikoslovlje sr = језикословље mk = - bg = езикознание dsb = ?? hsb = ?? csb = ?? sx = jazikanauk Saturday at 02:07 · #Steeven Radzikowski ‎.. LINGUIST - (noun) MS > jezykoznavec (suggestion) ru = языковед be = мовазнаўвец uk = мовознавець pl = językoznawca cs = jazykovědec sk = jazykovedec sl = jezikoslovac hr = jezikoslovac sr = језикословац mk = јазичар, езиковед bg = езиковед dsb = ?? hsb = ?? csb = ?? sx = jazikatel Saturday at 02:07 · #Vojtěch Merunka Za mnie jest IE samo kod na Ě. JvS piše Ě, ja pišu IE i myslime rovnij zvuk. Rovno jako možeme imati prostiejše vyše fonetične i menše etymologične pravopisanije, možeme pisati I/Y -> I, E/IE -> E. Niekogda tuto koristim, pišu li na tabletie ili podobno. RYBA -> RIBA DIELATI -> DELATI ЦЪРКВА -> CRKVA ... Saturday at 02:09 · #Jan van Steenbergen Da, to je tako uproščeno razvęzanje. Celkom možlivo! :) Saturday at 02:23 · #Jan van Steenbergen Soglåsim s Vojtojų, že Ę ne sodrža v sobě nikakogo jota. Ne zabųďte, že je razlika medžu mękčenjem i jotizacijų. Jotizacija je rezultatom sekwenciji sųglåska + J + samoglåska, a mękčenje nastųpilo pred I, Ь, Ě i v množinstvě językov pred Ę (v russkom i v poľskom takože pred E). Saturday at 02:29 · #Jan van Steenbergen A odnosno pisanja Ě/IE: imaš pravdų, že to je točno to samo. Ja predvoľam Ě, ibo to možno čitati råzno, kak je, e ili daže i. Ale IE ne je zlo! Jednakže jesm mněnja, že IE može i je dobry sposob pisanja Ě v latinici, ale ne v cirilici. Myslim, že ПОВІЕДАТИ, МІЕСТО, ДІЕТСКИ i t.d. dajųt falšivo vraženje, že imamo tu do čiňenja s jotizacijų. Treba različati medžu Ѣ i Ѥ. Saturday at 02:42 · #Мартин Чудек Аз имају једно пытаније...Будут ОБЫЧАЈНИ льуди знати знак ѣ? Дльа мне не! Толико ти, који знајут напр. старорусску ортоґрафиу или църквенословенскиј... Saturday at 04:44 · #Jan van Steenbergen Да, але буква І такоже не је практична - Русы, Србы, Македонци и Булгары не имајут јеј на клавиатуре. Честно говоријуч, Ѣ најлепеј писати как Е: так је в русском, белорусском, булгарском, македонском и србском. Из тых, котори пишут цириличоју, једино Украјинци пишут "І". Saturday at 05:03 · #Vojtěch Merunka Da, v kyrillice jest jasno treba Ѣ. No klaviatury jego ne imajut. Što dielati? Saturday at 05:03 · #Vojtěch Merunka pisati srbske JE? Hmmm. Saturday at 05:04 · #Vojtěch Merunka Vidite, tuto jest praktičnij primier, že latinica ne jest loša ot kyrillice. Rusom jest kyrillica jako modla i latinica jako čiste zlo. Ne je to pravda. Saturday at 05:05 · #Jan van Steenbergen Ja soglåsim, latinica sovsěm ne je loša od cirilici. Skažijmo, že sųt sobě ravne. Ale treba takože podhoditi praktično: kogda pišemo cirilicojų, je to glåvno po to, aby čitali to Rusy, Bulgary, Srby i t.d. A oni vsi pišut МЕСТО, toliko Ukrajinci pišut МІСТО. Ale nikto ne piše МІЕСТО. Saturday at 05:09 · #Мартин Чудек Хм, мыслим, да је треба выготовити таблицу с словенскими јазыками и поровнати, јак и на чо сут си трансформовали јотоване е и јать. Saturday at 05:37 · #Мартин Чудек Тако быхом могли достати најлучшиј выследек. Saturday at 05:38 · #Vojtěch Merunka Da Jane, v kyrillice pišut MESTO ili MICTO. I pozrij: MECTO + MICTO = MIECTO :o))) Da, to jest smieška. No jest to komplikirane. Nakonec myslim, že v kyrillice budeme pisati proste pravopisanije E/IE => E. Ili niejake nove znaky? Saturday at 08:38 · #Мартин Чудек И чо тако поужити укр. знак є? Saturday at 08:49 · #Vojtěch Merunka nijaka azbuka znaje prosto pisati tuto: a ja e je i ji o jo u ju Jedino myslim že srbska, no srbsku Rusi ne hočut. Saturday at 09:48 · #Vojtěch Merunka Myslim, že ako li je NEDIELJA, treba byti PONEDIELJEK. Ili ne hočeme li LJ potom bude NEDIELA, PONEDIELEK. Saturday at 09:55 · #Steeven Radzikowski ‎.. Vojta... A ponovno, zašto "-IE-" ??!! Jedino potreba "-E-" !! Jesli tvoj jezyk ima "-IE-", togdy tvojo flavorizacije by mogl tak ima. SK, SL, MK, BG vse imajut jedino "-e-" (dla "Sunday") Dobrejše, že imamo jedino jedna prosta forma - do kojego možeš dodati svojo vlastno flavorizacije. (filozofija jest taka - že: "PROSTA FORMA JEST PRVA I OFICIALNA" :>) Tak, "NEDELJA" "PONEDELEK- a ne česki, polski itd formy "NEDIELJA, NEDZIELA" - "PONIEDZIALEK" "PONEDJELJEK" ....ad nauseum. (Prosim) Saturday at 12:39 · #Vojtěch Merunka Moment, ne razumiju zašto "nede-lj-a" no "ponede-l-ek" lj = l ??? Saturday at 14:45 · #Vojtěch Merunka K probleme E-IE imaju samo jednu pričinu pisanija E-IE(Ě): Jest to razlišenije nedobrih homonym. Podobno jako pišeme I-Y. Zvuk jest rovnij ili mnogo podobnij, no v pravopisaniji vidime etymologiju i ne imajeme homonyma. Saturday at 14:47 · #Jan van Steenbergen Ale jednogo ne razuměm. Vojte, či mogl byš podati parų prikladov takih nedobryh homonymov? Ja osobno ne imam problemov s homonymami, jestli značenja ne sųt sobě premnogo blizke, ibo togda kontekst sděla svoje. Ja takože slědim etymologiji, ale s inoj pričiny: takim sposobom govoriteli råznyh językov mogųt legčej navęzati do vlastnogo języka. Ale v takom slučaju ne treba očevidno različati medžu upredžajųčimi sųglåskami. Saturday at 15:29 · #Steeven Radzikowski Vojta napisal: Moment, ne razumiju zašto "nede-lj-a" no "ponede-l-ek" Jerbo: SUNDAY воскресенье Нядзеля недiля niedziela neděle nedeľa Nedelja Nedjelja Недеља недела неделя -lja = 7 -la = 2 MONDAY понедельник Панядзелак понедiлок poniedziałek pondělek pondelok Ponedeljek Ponedjeljak Понедељак понеделник понеделник -nik = 3 -ak = 3 -ok = 2 -ek = 3 VSE: -nik = 6 -ak = 10 -ok = 8 -ek = 12 -uk = 2 Vidij moj tabela (prvy post), i tam uvideš, že predložil jesem dve možnosti: ili "nedelja" albo "nedelek" (aby imeti nekaki sistematičny poredok) Saturday at 18:15 · #Vojtěch Merunka lj v Monday ili ne? Ja myslim, že Monday jest derivovane ot Sunday, ne? Saturday at 23:01 · #Steeven Radzikowski ‎.. In ancient history, yes. But today it is irrelevant. Modern languages each have their own words for "monday" today and their endings have morphed toward simplicity. The majority choosing ...."-ek" Saturday at 23:11 · #Vojtěch Merunka Ne razumiješ. Ja pišu o symetriji L LJ. Ne može byti nedeLJa i ponedeLek. The root NEDELJ is common for Monday and Sunday. Postfix EK is OK. Yesterday at 00:10 · #Vojtěch Merunka or NEDEL for both of them Yesterday at 00:10 · #Jan van Steenbergen Oba poizhodijut od koreni DĚL- (dělo, dělati i t.d.): NE-DĚL-JA PO-NE-DĚL-ЪK Ne vidim, v čem je trudnosť. Jestli tak je v množinstvě jezykov, za čo my imamo dělati inočo? Yesterday at 01:15 · #Steeven Radzikowski ‎.. MNOŽINSTVO - Ah! Nove/novo slovo dla našego leksikona